


High School

by honeybearbee



Series: 30 Day AU Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles in High School</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School

**Author's Note:**

> a repost of a fic, because i'm reordering the series.

It’s not that Stiles didn’t believe his luck, but he didn’t believe his luck could be so damn _good_. It had all started a few days ago, during Big Brother/Sister Week, which was a few weeks after school started. The seniors at Beacon Hills High had all week to pick a freshman and be their big brother/sister. The senior had to almost always hang out with the freshmen in school and some even hung out outside of school. It seemed to actually make bullying go down, even though jock seniors always picked jock freshmen and so on.

Stiles and Scott were not jocks and didn’t even bother trying out for teams, so they had no hope of getting picked by jocks. This was the only downside that Stiles could see. The thing was that he had a major crush on Derek, baseball and basketball star of Beacon Hills High since his freshman year. Rumor had it that Derek had gotten picked by Kate Argent and dated her for a few years even after she graduated, but that it ended badly. Derek didn’t seem too broken up about it since he was now dating Jennifer, head of the debate club and volleyball captain.

The point was, Stiles had a crush on Derek and never expected to be picked by him. Scott was picked by Lydia. Jackson was gloating that Derek was going to pick him since Jackson was on the baseball team. Stiles was worried he wouldn’t be picked at all and so was his friend Erica.

“Oh shut up,” Stiles mumbled into his sandwich. “You’ll definitely get picked.”

“But I want Boyd to pick me,” Erica complained. “He’s so dreamy.” She sighed and bit into an apple. They were the last of their friends to be picked and the week was almost up. Jackson had been picked by Danny and Isaac was picked by Allison Argent.

 _Even Greenburg’s been picked,_ Stiles thought as he viciously crunched on a chip. He took a sip of water and nearly spit it back out as Boyd came up behind Erica.

The footballer cleared his throat and Erica whipped around. She looked at him with wide eyes as he asked, “Erica, would you be my little sister?”

“Sure, yes. Now?”

Boyd nodded and Erica gathered up her things, throwing Stiles a sad look. “Sorry,” she said.

Stiles waved her away and continued eating. Freshman always ate with their seniors, so everyone in the cafeteria knew Stiles hadn’t been picked. He sighed and started packing up his things, when a tray was put next to him. Stiles looked up and blinked as Derek Hale sat down next to him.

“Uh, hi?” Stiles squeaked.

“Hi,” Derek smiled. “Do you want to be my little brother?”

“That’s a dumb question. I mean, yes. Please ignore that first part, my mouth moves faster than my brain.”

Derek laughed. “My sister is the same way. Laura always speaks before she thinks.”

“Uh, why’d you pick me? It’s it ‘cause I’m the last. I don’t need your pity.”

“No.” Derek blushed. “I was working up the courage.”

“What?” Stiles asked in shock.

Derek just shrugged and asked about his classes.

Now it was seven months later and the school year was almost up. Not only did Stiles get to hang out with Derek nearly all the time, but he got to hang out with his friends, as their own big brothers and sisters were Derek’s friends. Lydia decided to throw a party and Stiles was invited. He swore to his dad he wouldn’t drink or do drugs and Derek promised he’d look out for Stiles. John agreed and watched with a smile as Stiles jumped around in happiness.

“If anything happens to him, I will kill you,” John said quietly to Derek.

Derek nodded and swallowed hard. “I’ll keep him safe.”

Once at the party, Stiles made sure to only drink bottled water, but did wander around, talking to various people. He saw Derek and Jennifer in a corner, talking, but she leaned in close, kissing Derek on the cheek. Stiles’ stomach clenched and he turned around to go outside. He passed Erica sitting shyly on Boyd’s lap as he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Stiles smiled at them, but once he was outside he let out a large sigh. He sat on one of the wooden steps on Lydia’s deck and looked at his shoes.

“Stiles?” he heard Derek ask from behind him.

“Yeah?”

“You ok? Someone do something?” Derek sat down next to him.

“Nah, just realized some things.”

“Oh.”

They sat in silence for awhile before Derek shifted. He put an arm around Stiles’ shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

“Uh…” Stiles started.

“Just, shush for a second.”

“Shush? Who even says that anymore?”

Derek pulled back and glared down at Stiles.

“Right, shush.” Stiles mimed zipping his lips and stared up expectantly at Derek.

Derek chuckled. “So, I’ve been working the courage to talk to you.”

“You always talk to me.”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed.

“Sorry.”

“Anyway, the reason is it took me so long to ask you to be my little brother is the same reason I’m doing this tonight. I’ve liked you for awhile, but you’re younger than me. I went through that with Kate and I don’t really want to do that to anyone else.”

“You’re dating Jennifer,” Stiles said, eyes wide with shock.

Derek shook his head. “No, she’s my best friend. What happened with Kate was...problematic.”

“I’m so confused.”

“I can fix that.” Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles.

Stiles moaned and practically climbed onto Derek’s lap. Derek pushed him back gently.

“I’d like to go slow.”

“Why ‘cause I’m a virgin?” Stiles asked with a pout, even as he cuddled closer to Derek.

“Yes and because I’m one too.”

“What? But, Kate? Jennifer? You’re a senior!”

Derek glared again. “Now that’s a stereotype.”

“You’re gorgeous!” Stiles shouted.

“Well thank you. Kate was pressuring me to have sex and I didn’t want to. It didn’t feel right and my mom said I’d know when the time was right. As for Jen, well, she’s got her own reasons, but she didn’t mind helping me out.”

“Am I right? I mean the right time?” Stiles asked bashfully, a slight flush creeping up his face.

“I think you are,” Derek said softly as he leaned down to kiss Stiles again.


End file.
